Matchstick
Matchstick is a Reliever for the Paralyzer Hex Specialists. They are also at times referred to as the PHS mascot. Appearance Matchstick is a tall person with short, spiky ginger hair and blond eyelashes and pale skin. They have freckles that covers their entire body. Matchstick has an eyebrow and tongue piercing as well as painted nails that are all the color red. Matchstick is often times only seen wearing the Reliever uniform which consists of a long, black, tight collared trench coat, black pants and black boots. Personality Matchstick is antagonistic and has a very loud personality. They tend to be a little cold towards those around them and opting to tease, look down on, and even calling those around them names. Despite this Matchstick can be quite warm and friendly once they become comfortable with someone, though even with close companions it takes some time to melt away their bravado. Matchstick can also be quite protective of those they care about, but instead of running into action they will wait out to see what is the best way they can help without causing more troubles. They can also be selfish at times by choosing to act, say, and do how they please and this often gets people quite annoyed with them. History Matchstick has no memories from before they woke up in a hospital after a major accident that left them with serious head trauma. They spent several months in hospital rehabilitating to relearn how to speak, walk, and write. While there they met Oriane Cymbeline, who was their under a false identity working as a social worker for those who experienced trauma. While in Oriane's office Matchstick pointed to a hex in a cage by her window and asked what it was. When she discovered Matchstick could see hexes she decided to take in Matchstick and bring them to the headquarters of the Paralyzer Hex Specialists. Once there Matchstick was assessed and granted sanctuary there so long as they work as a Reliever. Without fully understanding, they agreed and began their work tracking down hexes. Relationships 'Oriane Cymbeline ' Oriane is Matchsticks guardian. They share an apartment together in the PHS headquarters and are typically partnered together when it comes to infiltration missions due to their abilities meshing well together, as well as Oriane being able to keep a Matchstick in check. At first it would seem like a parental relationship she has with Matchstick but they are much more a Master and her bratty student. Griffin Erwood Matchstick meets Griffin while on a hunt and is accidentally seen by him. The Paralyzer Hex Specialists inform all their Relievers to avoid being caught by normal folks acting suspicious. Matchstick went back to try to pull the memories of the incident from Griffin's mind they discovered it didn't work. Which meant that Griffin was also a Paralyzer Ability holder. Matchstick, now on a mission to not get into trouble, harasses Griffin until he agrees to follow them to the headquarters to become a Reliever himself. Abilities and Powers Matchstick, like many of the other Relievers, in exchange for either being born or through an event lost a function they are able to enter the Numb World and take on the hidden creatures (hexes) that prey upon unsuspecting victims. Sight *Able to see through the veil which allows the hexes to become clearly visible *Can enter and exit Numb World of his own choice by reaching through the correct veil entrances Speed *While in the Numb World Matchstick has enhanced speed Weapons Master *They are able to combine hexes with weapons, making them now able to damage other hexes Telekinesis *They are able to move minor things (like locking or unlocking doors, turning a security camera, etc.) Paralyzer Ability *Their Paralyzer ability is they can erase the memories of those they target